


At the amusement park

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [7]
Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: F/M, Fluff so much fluff, all the cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: your first date with Jack at the amusement park isn't going exactly how you pictured.





	At the amusement park

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr. #42 ("Stop being so cute") from the drabble challenge (https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge)

You didn’t even remember how long had it been since you had last gone to an amusement park. So when Jack suggested it for your first date, you jumped at the opportunity. You loved parks and you knew you’d have some fun.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said about Jack. Since the two of you got there, he had been trying his luck at all carnival games available. And every time he lost, he became a little restless, his mood souring to the point he was almost pouting and you had to fight not to laugh.

He stopped in front of a water gun game and bought a ticket, coming to stand in front of the clown targets with such a serious frown on his face. It almost looked like he was in one of his SWAT missions.

You bit your lip to keep quiet when you saw him aim the toy gun straight at the target and pull the trigger. He managed to fill the ballon halfway before his water ran out and he lost. Again.

“These games are rigged!” he complained, dropping the plastic gun with more force than strictly necessary.

“Well, yeah.” You chuckled and bought a ticket for yourself.

“What are you…?”

Jack trailed off as you took his place. You first fixed your aim, before tilting the gun up a little. The water flowed in an arch, easily hitting the clown’s mouth and filling the balloon until it popped.

“We have a winner!” the operator cheered and offered you a bright pink teddy bear.

You accepted with a nod of thanks and a smile that fell when you turned to look and noticed that Jack’s frown had worsened and he looked almost mad. You felt the pit of your stomach drop and shoved the small plush toy in your jacket pocket.

“Do you wanna get something to eat?” You asked and Jack just nodded, leading the way to one of the food stands, buying two hotdogs. You ate in silence, Jack glaring at his food, while you sneaked worried glances at him working up the courage to speak up.

You really liked Jack. He seemed like a great guy, but if he was actually one of those macho men that got angry whenever women did something better you didn’t want this to go any further.

“Did it really bother you that much that I won?” you asked, and Jack looked up startled.

“What? No!” he shook his head before sighing. “I just… it’s…” he stuttered huffing a breath as he rubbed his nape. He looked both frustrated and embarrassed.

“Jack?” you called, your lips pulling in an amused grin. “Were you trying to impress me by trying to win the games?”

He looked away from you then but his cheeks were turning pink, so you knew you were right.

“Awww,” you cooed, bumping your shoulder against his. “That’s really sweet. Kinda stupid, but…”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Jack said with an eye-roll, still unable to look at you. You bumped him again and he gave you a mocking glare. “Stop that.”

“Only when you stop being so cute,” you said in a teasing tone and Jack chuckled, sneaking a glance at you.

His smile wide and open and so beautiful your heart raced, and your stomach felt full of fluttering butterflies.

Smiling back, you picked up the plushie toy and put it into Jack’s shirt breast pocket. The bear’s pink head peeking out.

“For me?” he asked, glancing at it, before looking back at you.

“Isn’t that how it works in the movies? Someone winning a prize for their date?”

“Yeah,” Jack replied, his expression softening as he leaned closer, lips brushing against your cheek. “Thanks.”

It was such a soft touch, but you felt it in every inch of your body.

“How about a Ferris Wheel ride?” Jack asked, offering you his hand.

You nodded as you let him pull you to your feet and guide you to the line.

And as the two of you stood side by side, waiting your turn, you couldn’t help sneaking glances at Jack and enjoying the warmth of his hand on yours.

This might be the best first date you ever had.


End file.
